


Three Times Lucky

by Lefaym



Category: Being Human
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Annie suggests a picnic, Mitchell likes the idea, and George makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardlygolden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlygolden/gifts).



> Thanks to [Lionessvalenti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti) for the beta!
> 
> Happy Yuletide, hardlygolden! :)

Annie was the first one to suggest the picnic.

"We could go to the country for the day," she said. "Get some fresh air."

"A _picnic_?" said George. "Fresh air? What--what are we, the Famous Five? Is Aunt Fanny going to pack us lunch with scones and sardine sandwiches?"

"Actually, we would be the Famous Three," Mitchell pointed out. "And let's face it, that just doesn't have the same ring to it. About this Aunt Fanny though..."

Annie crossed her arms. "Hmph," she said. "Well, you're the ones who keep on talking about getting out of the house. I just thought, if we have a nice sunny day--"

Mitchell winced.

"Well, okay a cloudy day then--or, or, at night! We could have a night-time picnic instead!"

George sighed. "I spend enough time roaming the woods at night already, thanks."

Annie rolled her eyes. "You are both _impossible_ ," she said. "I don't know why I put up with you."

Mitchell smiled at her. "It's because I'm a charming bastard," he said. "And George... well, it might get a bit much if you had to look at my gorgeous face all the time."

"Oh, _thanks_." George tried to glare, but Annie saw that he somehow ended up smiling instead.

"You two," said Annie. "What am I going to do with you?"

***  
***

It was Mitchell who brought up the idea of a picnic a second time.

"You know I was thinking," he said, "Annie's idea of a night-time picnic wasn't really all that bad."

"You really want to go out to the woods, at night, when we don't have to?" George asked.

"Well, not the woods bit, no. I was thinking we could head out to Clifton Down. Take some cold meat, a bit of red wine... or white wine, that might be safer..."

"We're not exactly going to blend in that way though, are we? Especially not in February."

Annie materialised between them.

"Are you two making plans without me?" she asked.

"No," said George. "No, we're not. Definitely--definitely _not_."

"Of course we are," said Mitchell. "Although we're not making them _without_ you. Just--making them while you were... elsewhere."

"Ah, I see." Annie glanced from one to the other. "Are either of you going to tell me what you were planning?"

"Mitchell just wants me to suffer in the cold for the sake of your little picnic, that's all," said George.

"Oh, come on," said Mitchell. "It'll be bracing! Invigorating!"

"Easy to say when you're a vampire."

"George does have a point," said Annie. "I always hated being cold when I was alive. Owen didn't like it. He said I needed to toughen up."

"Ah," said Mitchell, who suddenly decided that the floor in front of him was very interesting.

An uneasy silence settled between them. George looked around the room nervously, as though wondering if something might break.

Annie sighed. "I'll go put the kettle on, shall I?"

***  
***

In the end, it was George who actually got them to _have_ the picnic.

It wasn't that he actually _wanted_ the picnic, because after all he'd been against the idea from the very beginning. But Mitchell was thinking about Lauren, and Annie was worrying about Owen, and for God's sake, George knew he needed to get his mind off Nina for a bit. And, well, he just couldn't think of anything else to do.

As the April light began to fade from the living room, George made his way into the kitchen and began looking for the picnic basket that had been under the sink when he and Mitchell had moved in. But then he remembered that it had probably been an engagement present for Annie and Owen--no, that wouldn't do at all.

Who needed a basket, anyway?

George began rifling through the fridge looking for something suitable. The half-empty packet of salami looked okay; he was pretty sure that was less than a week old. The potato salad from last night's dinner would work too. The lump of moldy cheese though--George wrinkled his nose. Maybe they'd have time for a trip to Tesco, to find something that went better with that salami--but then again, if he did that, this would probably never happen. Something would distract them.

"What're you doing?"

George looked up to see that Mitchell's curiosity had been enough to overcome his funk.

"We're going to have that picnic," George said. "The one that Annie wanted."

Mitchell's brow furrowed. "I thought you hated the idea."

"Yes--yes, well--I did. But I don't anymore. And--and at least it's better than sitting around _sulking_."

"I do _not_ sulk," said Mitchell. "I brood."

George rolled his eyes. "You've been watching too much TV," he said. "Now, I need you--I need you to look through the fridge, and find anything edible. I'm going to talk to Annie."

Mitchell shook his head and threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

Mitchell took George's place in front of the fridge as George made his way back into the living room. Annie sat on the sofa, staring at the opposite wall.

"I don't want a picnic anymore," she said, her voice flat. "You were right, it was a stupid idea."

George sat down next to her. "Well that--that is a shame," he said.

Annie shrugged.

"We won't have anyone to make the tea for us."

Annie gave him a sidelong glance. "I thought you hated my tea."

"Not--not during picnics," he said.

For a moment, Annie didn't respond. And then she smiled. "That's pathetic," she said. "Do you really expect me to fall for that?"

George shook his head. "Not really, no. But you will come, won't you?"

"Where will we go?"

"I don't--I don't exactly know," said George. "Anywhere, really. The back yard, if you like. We'd save on petrol."

"The back _yard_?" came Mitchell's voice from the kitchen. "George, you have no sense of style."

"I like the back yard," said Annie. "I could make the tea in cups then, instead of using the thermos."

Mitchell appeared in the doorway. "All right, then," he said. "I can't resist the two of you combined. My shins would never survive." Mitchell crossed his arms and smiled fondly at both of them.

"Right," said George. "Right. That's all settled then."

"I'll go and grab Mitchell's duvet," said Annie. "It'll make a great picnic mat."

"Hey!" Mitchell glared at her, and Annie laughed.

"Just kidding."

George couldn't help but laugh with her, and a moment later, Mitchell joined in.

"Okay," said George. "To the back yard then."

***  
***

Mrs Harrison, who shared a fence with that pink monstrosity of a house, went out into her yard when she heard the chatter. She wasn't used to it--those young people, they usually kept themselves indoors. And the noises she'd hear from inside--it was those video games, she was sure. No good could come of video games.

Still, those young folk, they sounded harmless enough right now. Mrs Harrison peered through a gap in the fence and saw that those two boys--men really, but they looked like boys to her--were drinking steaming mugs of tea, while that nice young lass was resting her head on the handsome one's shoulder. The other one--the one who always looked like he needed a hot chocolate and some biscuits--smiled at both of them and took the lass's hand.

Mrs Harrison turned around, not wanting to destroy the moment for them. She hummed and smiled to herself as she stepped back indoors.


End file.
